The Chaos Gambit
The Chaos Gambit is a mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. It is the first primary mission of Day 3 in-game. Summary (IN-PROGRESS) The morning after their battle against Professor Chaos, Coon and Friends convene in the Coon Lair to face a grim truth: the Freedom Pals have the advantage in the hunt for Scrambles and the quest for a successful superhero franchise. Mosquito considers giving up, but The Coon insists that they just need to figure out where the Freedom Pals are getting their information from; then, his team can beat them to the punch next time. It's decided that The Amazing Butthole will infiltrate the Freedom Pals as a supposed "defector" from Coon and Friends, hopefully finding the intel they need in the process. Professor Chaos offers his assistance, claiming that his hacking prowess will be invaluable in the mission; first, however, he needs some gadgets from his main base. Walkthrough Enter the Lair of Chaos After the cutscene, follow Professor Chaos to his "super villain lair" (Butters' House) and go to his "secret lab" (Butters' room). One cutscene later, you'll be stuck in there by Stephen Stotch and a new high-tech security system. To escape, you'll need a new Buddy ability; and to get your ability, you'll need some special ingredients: # Flying Minion Blueprints: On the desk in the bottom-left corner of the room. # Minion Cape: Found under the brown dresser in the bottom-right corner of the room, below the door. # Minion Test Pilot: '''Grab the steps near the window and drag them in front of the green chest-of-drawers. Climb up to grab one of Professor Chaos's loyal minions (Butters' pet hamster). # '''Minion Aero Foil: Throw a Snap-N-Pop at the rocket hanging over Butters' bed to knock it down. Drag the steps over to the bed in order to climb up and collect the foil from the rocket's remains. Once you have all of the ingredients, go to your Crafting menu, make a Flying Chaos Minion, and give it to Professor Chaos. Afterwards, toss a Snap-N-Pop at the circuit box on the wall (near the ceiling, upper-right corner of the room) and boot up your scanner; you should find a spot for a Buddy command. Analyze it to unlock your new ability: Haywire, which lets you...launch...Professor Chaos's new minion at the exposed wires, disabling the lock and allowing you to escape! Head downstairs (checking out the other rooms along the way if you want, the master bedroom has a place to solve puzzle) to engage Butters's dad in a battle! Battle: Stephen Stotch/Butters's Dad Somehow, you'll be able to call the rest of your allies to aid you and Professor Chaos (a mandatory party member) against Stephen. The fight is characterized by Stephen's ability to inflict the "Grounded" status on your buddies, leaving them completely immobile and helpless. Fortunately, Butthole is immune to being Grounded, and they also have the "Unground" command, which allows them to cure a Grounded ally right next to them. However, Unground replaces your Ultimate ability for this fight; keep that in mind when picking your skills and teammates. Butters' Dad will begin the battle by inflicting Grounded on all three of your allies; afterwards, he'll attempt to "re-Ground" the kids with a telegraphed area attack that also deals mild damage and Defense Down; avoid the red-striped squares to prevent this from happening. He follows a strict pattern for his turn: # Ground (if anyone is in a targeted space) # Melee attack # Telegraph next Ground attempt Since Stephen's attacks become stronger as the battle goes on (his damage increases, and Ground targets more and more of the battlefield per use - yes, up to hitting the whole field at once), you'll want to beat him as quickly as possible. Try to keep Ungrounded allies out of targeted zones, since Ungrounding takes up a valuable turn; on the other hand, don't be afraid to leave a Grounded ally for a turn or two if you don't think you can get to them safely or get them out of range for the next Grounding attempt. Specific Strategies (PENDING) The Amazing Butthole: 'Despite the availability of the Unground ability, it is better if you have the Hydro-Helper as your ability, '''Professor Chaos: ' '''The Coon: Human Kite: Fastpass: Super Craig: Mosquito: Captain Diabetes: Call Girl: Once Stephen Stotch falls, follow Professor Chaos out of the house and over to the Freedom Pals HQ. Infiltrate the Freedom Pals' Base The HQ is Token's House, due to the previous breaking and entering (Operation: Blind Justice), the place is exposed without security systems, but still, you would have to break through one security lock to get into the base. Trivia * This mission is the only time where Butters' bedroom is accessible in-game. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests